


Destination

by RescueWombat



Series: Light Party - FFXIV One-Shots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Families of Choice, Gen, Hrothgar Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Poetry, Roegadyn Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RescueWombat/pseuds/RescueWombat
Summary: How it feels to always be a means to an end, but never the end itself.
Series: Light Party - FFXIV One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Destination

I have always been a beginning.

I have always been a journey, a partway, a halfway, a middle, and never an end.

I have never been a destination.

I have been a roadmap to all the worst places, and a guide to all the best. I have shown everyone around me what I can be, but they only care for the parts they can use.

There aren’t many good parts to me. I have only been a tool.

I have always been controlled by fate, pointed like a weapon and brandished as a threat against the enemies of those who use me.

I am so much more than a weapon.

I am a person, one deserving of love and care.

Nobody realized that. Not until you.

I knew your parents, before fate tore them from you and my life from me, and that’s how I know loss so well.

I helped you find your path in the world, when fate lashed out at you for your defiance, because I knew what it’s like to be adrift.

I gave you a hand up from the bottom, because I knew what it’s like to be lost.

I thought I was just a tool to you too, but you did more than you needed to for a tool.

I pushed you away, because I was afraid you would give up on me when you knew how broken I was.

You didn’t.

You saw me break, and you helped me put myself back together.

You saw me sink into melancholy, and you pulled me out of the abyss.

You saw the harm my hatred caused me, and you helped me fight through it.

I was no longer a tool.

I was no longer a journey, a beginning, a partway, a halfway, a middle with no end.

I was finally a destination. For the first time in so long,

I had a family.

I was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This was some....kinda sad poetry I wrote? While thinking about my and my friend Pixel_Machine's WOLs, and how the four of them are kind of a found family? Because XIV doesn't already have enough found family tropes in it, of course.


End file.
